greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico's Worst Halloween
Nico's Worst Halloween is the 20th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot All the μ's got candy for halloween except Nico, who keeps getting rocks for halloween. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Principal Minami *Cotaro Yazawa *Igor the Mii *Pingy Animatronic Mentioned *Chara Transcript *episode opens at Honoka's House, with halloween decorations *to the μ's except nico talking to each other. *arrives in her Princess Peach costume *Nico: "Hey guys!" *Honoka: "Hey Nico! Nice Princess Peach costume you got there!" *Nico: "Thanks, i guess?" *Eli: "Wanna go trick or treating?" *Nico: "Sure!" *μ's leave Honoka's house and go trick or treating. *arrive at Nico's house *Nico's Mother: "Trick or Treat!" *Nico: "Hey mom! Can i have candy?" *Nico's Mother: "Sure?" *Mother gives Nico a rock *Honoka: "Hey Mrs. Yazawa! Can we have candy?" *Nico's Mother: "Sure!" *gives the other μ's members candy *Honoka: "So, Nico, what did you get for halloween? *Nico: "I got a rock..." the rock out of her bag *Honoka: "Oh..." *Kotori: "Let's go to my house next!" *go to Kotori's house *they arrive there, Principal Minami opens the door *Nico: "Trick or Treat, Principal Minami!, Can i have candy please?" *Principal Minami: "Sure." *Minami gives Nico a rock. *Honoka: "Can we have candy please, Mrs. Minami?" *Principal Minami: "Sure." *Minami gives the μ's candy *Honoka: "What did you get this time Nico?" *Nico: "I got this motherf*cking rock...again!" another rock *hours of Trick or Treating later... *Nico: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I ONLY GOT F*CKING ROCKS!" *other μ's members laugh *Nico: "It's not funny!" *Honoka: "It's very funny!" *walks away and hides in a bush *sees that her little brother, Cotaro has lots of candies than her *her little brother, Cotaro comes by, Nico shows her right leg out of the bush, making Cotaro to trip, and Nico steals his bag of candies. *Nico: "I have candies now!" *runs off to Honoka's house, while Cotaro cries *hears Cotaro crying *Nico: "It's just a crying cat down the street!" *Honoka: "No, it sounds like your..." *saw Cotaro crying *Honoka: "...brother crying..." *Nico: "Why is my brother crying?!?" *Cotaro: "You stole my caaaandddieeesss!" *μ's except Nico gasps *Honoka: "DID YOU STEAL YOUR BROTHER'S CANDIES?!" *Nico: "YES SINCE I DIDNT GET F*CKING CANDY!" *Honoka: "WE'RE TELLING YOUR MOTHER!" *Nico: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" *μ's run to Nico's house *attempts to stop the μ's from telling her mother, but she failed *Honoka: the bell "MRS. YAZAWA!" *Mother opens the front door *Nico's Mother: "What is it Honoka?" *Honoka: "NICO STOLE COTARO'S CANDY!" *feels scared, and Nico's mother gasps *Nico's Mother: "NICO, COME OVER HERE NOW!" *gulps and she comes to her mother *Nico: in fear "What is it...?" *Nico's Mother: "WHY YOU DID STEAL YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER'S CANDY?!" *Nico: "BECAUSE HE GOT A LOT OF CANDY WHILE I ONLY GOT F*CKING ROCKS!" *Nico's Mother: "YOU ONLY GOT ROCKS BECAUSE YOU'RE NAUGHTY, YOUNG LADY!" *throws an egg at her mother's face, Honoka gasps *Honoka: "NICO!" *Nico: "TRICK OR TREAT MOTHERF*CKER!!!" to eat all of Cotaro's candies *other μ's members gasp. *Umi: "NICO!" *Nico: "Well at least you can't make me take off my costume when i get inside my house cause it's f*cking halloween!" *pops up *Igor: "Ya nailed it!" *pops up too *Pingy: "What's happening Mrs. Yazawa?" *Nico's Mother: "NICO ATE COTARO'S CANDY!" *gasps *comes inside the house in frustration *Nico: "Why is my little brother always good?!?" *Igor: "BECAUSE HE'S BEHAVED UNLIKE YOU NICO!" *is still eating Cotaro's candies *grabs Nico's arm *Igor: "Stop doing that." *Nico: "And Mom, since you gave me a rock, i'm gonna give you a slapping!!!" *slaps her mother's face *Igor: a deep voice, and a sadist grin "You asked for it..." *violently snaps/breaks Nico's arms, while Pingy gasps *Pingy: "How could you...?" *Sadist grin is gone *Igor: in normal voice again "Sorry, sometimes, i'm such a sadist." *Nico: "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!" *is crying *Nico's Mother: "You deserve it young lady!" *Igor: "Of course, our punishments are always undone on the next episode, unless the next episode is a second part of the episode, where the punishments are undone AFTER the next episode." *Nico's Mother: "Guys, you can go home now, while i punish Nico." *Honoka: "Sure thing!" *Igor: "See ya!" *μ's except Nico, Igor and Pingy leave Nico's house. *Nico: "So mom, what is gonna happen now?" *Nico's Mother: "You will be punished!" *Nico: "So, can i still go trick or treating?" *Nico's Mother: "No." *Nico: "But mom..." *Nico's Mother: "NO BUTS!" *Nico: "WHY CANT I GO F*CKING TRICK OR TREATING?!?" *Nico's Mother: "BECAUSE YOU'RE NAUGHTY! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" *Nico: "F*ck you mom!" *runs to her room. *puts on casts on her arms *appears at Nico's bed *Cotaro: "This is my own bed now!" at Nico *Nico: "Why you little...." kicks Cotaro's face *cries, and Nico's Mother runs into Nico's room. *Nico: "SH*T!!!" *appears again. *Igor: voice again "I heard you kicked your brother in the face..." grin again *proceeds to violently snap/break Nico's legs *Igor: speaking in a deep voice "I hope i don't have to do this again...~" *walks away, leaving Nico's house. *is crying from all the pain she got from Igor *Nico: "Mom! Help me!" *Nico's Mother: "No. You deserve it." *is still crying from when he got kicked in the face by Nico *Mother comfort Cotaro *Cotaro: "Hey mom, can i go to Tokyo Disneyland?" *Nico: "And me too mom!" *Nico's Mother: "Only Cotaro will go." *Nico: "WHY?!" *Nico's Mother: "For the 100th time, you're a naughty girl. Don't make me call Igor and tell him to hit your belly." *Nico: "I WANNA F*CKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cries like a spoiled brat *once again appears. *Igor: "Jesus f*cking christ, i'm never done with this?" *hits Nico in the belly, then her forehead. *Nico: "It hurts mom! I don't like being hurt!" *Igor: "Some people call me the Chara of FanonTown, and i'll show you why." takes out a knife, gets a sadist grin again and stabs Nico in the hands and knees. *episode ends with Nico crying from all the injuries Igor inflicted on her. Trivia *The following characters cosplayed as who: **Honoka cosplayed as Sunny Milk. **Kotori cosplayed as IF from Hyperdimension Neptunia. **Umi cosplayed as Chihaya Kisaragi. **Nozomi cosplayed as Vert. **Hanayo cosplayed as Ritsu Tainaka. **Maki cosplayed as Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia). **Rin cosplayed as Rin Kaenbyou. **Eli cosplayed as Felicia. **Nico cosplayed as Princess Peach. *Also the supporting characters cosplayed as who: **Cotaro cosplayed as Mario **Nico's Mother cosplayed as a Mummy **Igor cosplayed as Wriggle Nightbug **Pingy cosplayed as Yoshi. *This is one of the episodes where blood and gore can be seen. In this case, it's from Igor attacking Nico several times. Cultural References *The way Nico Yazawa got rocks during Halloween is similar to Charlie Brown obtaining rocks in Halloween in a Peanuts Halloween Special, "It's the Great Pumpkin. Charlie Brown". Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes